La réflexion d'un amour
by ester350
Summary: Harry Potter se sent seul. Par hasard, il découvrira la nouvelle cachette du miroir du Rised. Et si ce miroir pouvait l'aider à retrouver son amour perdu. Par contre je préviens, c'est un boyxboy, autrement dit une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous plait pas, partez. Je n'accepterais aucun commentaire homophobe ! Merci.


Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas mais ils sont à JK Rowling.

Rating : K

Spoil de la fin du tome 4

Ceci est un OS, et une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes. Si cela ne nous conviens pas, quittez la page.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs, le regard dans le vague. Voldemort était revenu deux jours plus tôt. Cela avait vraiment été effrayant mais ce n'est pas ce qui mortifiait l'adolescent. Ce n'était pas le retour de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer qui lui brisait le cœur. Non. C'était la mort de la personne qui avait volé son cœur qui le faisait pleurer. Harry n'avait pas pu aller à l'enterrement de Cédric car Dumbledore l'avait coincé dans l'infirmerie pour des soins. Malheureusement les soins de Madame Pomfresh n'avait rien arrangé à la situation. Tout ce que désirait le brun était de retrouver son amour. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de lui avouer son amour. Après une heure à tourner en rond, le survivant se retrouva devant une porte. Quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées que de risquer sa vie dans une nouvelle aventure. Le brun saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra dans une salle sombre où il faisait très froid. Les carreaux de la vitre étaient brisés et un vent glacial emplissait la pièce. Il faisait voler un grand drap blanc qui recouvrait un grand meuble. Harry s'approcha, le parquet grinçant sous ses pieds. L'atmosphère de la pièce était oppressante au possible. Le brun avait l'impression qu'il allait découvrir la chose la plus horrible de sa vie. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, le Gryffondor se saisit du tissu et l'arracha. Un grand nuage de poussière s'éleva dans la pièce et le drap rejoint le sol, dévoilant un grand miroir. Harry se recula comme brulé. Il connaissait bien se miroir et ce n'était pas le moment de le voir. Il se détourna et soupira. Que pourrez bien lui montrer le miroir de Erised ? Harry serra les points et tourna la tête vers le miroir magique. Pour reprendre contenance, le brun poussa un long soupire. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent à nouveau et l'appréhension l'envahit. Une fois en face du miroir, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Au début, rien ne se produisit. Puis peu à peu, la glace se troubla et prit forme. Harry voyait son reflet entouré de ses parents qui lui souriait et l'embrassait. Lily Potter rayonnait de bonheur en passant une main dans ses cheveux auburn. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur de bonheur. James Potter se tenait derrière elle, et fixait le reflet d'Harry avec un grand sourire. En le voyant, l'adolescent ne pouvait pas douter de la filiation. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry s'approcha du miroir et effleura du bout des doigts la surface froide. Immédiatement après, une autre forme apparut dans le miroir. James, puis Lily serra la personne dans leurs bras. Enfin, le garçon se tourna vers Harry et l'embrassa. L'adolescent sentit son cœur se briser quand il vit Cédric Diggory embrasser son reflet. Le beau Poufsoufle serra le reflet dans ses bras. Harry sentit soudain un liquide chaud couler le long de ses joues. Il pleurait à chaude larme en voyant le reflet souriant du garçon qu'il aimait. Sans réfléchir, Harry se jeta sur le miroir et chercha à caresser le visage de Cédric. Malheureusement sa main ne rencontra que la glace du miroir. Il passa sur toute la surface froide pour réussir à sentir la chaleur de la peau de Cédric.

Harry passa toute la nuit dans la pièce à voir son reflet se faire dorloter par Cédric Diggory. Le soleil commençait à apparaître au-dessus des arbres quand le brun quitta la pièce. Il regagna sans bruit son dortoir. Dès qu'il entra, il fut assailli de questions par ses camarades de chambre.

\- Alors Harry ? C'est qui cette fille, demanda Seamus.

\- Vous êtes allés jusqu'où, questionna Dean.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon pote ! C'est merveilleux que tu te sois trouvé une nana, félicita Ron.

\- Je suis sure qu'elle est super canon, marmonna Seamus.

Perdu dans ses pensées et son malheur, Harry ne répondit pas. Il prit ses vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain. Harry passa la journée comme dans un songe. Il ne décrocha pas un mot de la journée. Ses amis s'inquiétaient mais ils pensaient que c'était à cause du retour de Voldemort. Ce jour-là, même Rogue ne fit aucune remarque au survivant. Seulement, au bout d'une semaine, le mutisme du survivant se mit à peser sur les élèves. Le pire fut surement le fait que le survivant ne dormait plus la nuit, il disparaissait dès le couvre-feu et revenait à l'aube. Hermione forçait son ami à manger mais Harry perdait tout de même de nombreux kilos. Madame Pomfresh supplia Dumbledore de trouver la raison du soudaine de se mal-être qui risquait d'être mortel pour le garçon. Le directeur décida donc de convoquer certain tableau, en particulier celui de la grosse dame.

\- Ma chère amie, j'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez. Vous êtes la seule assez brillante pour me venir en aide, flatta Dumbledore.

\- La grosse dame, toute émoustillée, promit à Dumbledore de l'aider.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si dans votre grande sagesse, vous saviez où allait Harry Potter la nuit.

\- Hélas Albus, je ne peux pas vous aider. Demandez au chevalier du catogan car je peux seulement dire que Potter part vers le septième étage.

\- Je vous remercie madame. Puis-je vous demander autre chose ?

\- Bien sûr Albus. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Pourriez-vous demander au chevalier du catogan de venir me voir ?

\- Bien sûr Albus.

La grosse dame salua le directeur d'un signe de tête et quitta le tableau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chevalier apparut. Le chevalier trainait derrière lui sa lourde épée trop grande pour lui et tenait les rênes de son âne replet.

\- Une queste par ma foy ? Dois-je estourbir un élève ou…

\- Mon cher chevalier, coupa le directeur. Je voudrais savoir si vous saviez où aller Harry Potter la nuit.

\- Je ne sais pas précisément. Il va seulement jusqu'au couloir de droite puis celui de gauche après mon tableau. Je n'en sais pas plus. N'oubliez pas la loi de Talion : « œil pour œil, dent pour dent ».

\- Je ferais déplacer votre tableau face à une fenêtre, promis Dumbledore.

Le chevalier salua le directeur et rejoignit son tableau. Albus quant à lui, prit place à son bureau. Il posa ses coudes sur le meuble en bois et posa son menton sur ses mains. Ses paupières se refermèrent sur ses orbes bleu ciel. Le cerveau du directeur moulinait à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qui se trouvait au septième étage ?

A l'instant où le professeur Rogue entra dans la pièce, il vit le vieux directeur bondir sur ses pieds en criant :

\- Euréka.

\- Tout va bien, demanda le potionniste très inquiet pour la santé mentale de son patron.

\- J'ai trouvé la solution Serverus. Rien de grave. Que voulez-vous ?

La nuit tombait quand Harry entra dans la pièce. Il allait retirer le drap du miroir de Rised quand une voix lui dit :

\- Ne fait pas ça Harry. Je t'avais déjà dit que ce miroir pouvait rendre fou. C'est en train de d'arriver mon garçon.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mentit le brun.

\- Harry. J'ai pris une décision. Au vu de ton état, j'ai décidé de détruire le miroir. Demain soir, il n'existera plus. C'est pour ton bien Harry. Tu finiras par me remercier.

Le directeur quitta la pièce et laissa son élève à son désespoir. Harry arraché le drap et observa la surface froide pour voir une dernière fois son amour en vie. Au lieu de cela, la seule chose que vis Harry fut une allée de bibliothèque. Harry vit son reflet se saisir d'un fin livre noir. La couverture n'avait aucun titre et le cuir était abimé par endroit. Le brun ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ce foutu miroir ! Pourquoi ne lui montrait-il pas Cédric ? Pourquoi son Poufsouffle ne pouvait apparaitre ? Dans un accès de rage, il se mit à écraser ses points sur la glace avant de faire basculer le meuble. Quand il fut calmé, Harry compris que ce soir, il ne verrait pas Cédric. Il ne le verrait plus jamais. Le cœur lourd, il retourna à son dortoir.

Le lendemain, Harry fut encore plus morose que d'ordinaire. Pourtant Hermione ne perdit pas espoir d'en tirer quelque chose. Elle força le brun à venir à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Le Golden trio prit place à une table un peu à l'écart. Ron dormait paisiblement sur son livre de Runes alors qu'Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune fille demanda alors :

\- Je vois bien que tu n'avances pas. Si tu m'accompagne chercher les livres dont j'ai besoin, je te laisse recopier mon devoir.

Harry acquiesça et se leva comme dans un état second. Il suivit son amie dans le dédalle des allées de la bibliothèque. Soudain, Harry sembla sortir de son état léthargique. Il avait déjà vu cette allée. Le miroir de Rised l'avait montré la veille au soir. Sans tenir compte de son amie, Harry chercha le petit livre en cuir noir. Dès qu'il posa la main dessus, le brun l'ouvrit. Il tomba des nus en découvrant une formule magique capable de ramener les morts à la vie. Il n'y avait que trois règles, très simple mais indispensable :

Le mort doit avoir été frappé d'un avada quedavra car la magie du sort permet la conservation momentanée du corps et la magie.

Le mort doit avoir été tué moins d'un mois auparavant sinon le corps se nécrose et l'on ramène un spectre cracmol à la vie.

Il existe d'un le monde un équilibre entre le royaume des morts et celui des vivants. Pour que le sortilège fonctionne, il faut le rétablir. Ainsi pour ramener un mort à la vie, il faut tuer une autre personne.

Harry restait quand même assez étonné de la facilité du sort. Peut-être que c'était seulement les contraintes qui en faisait un sort complexe. Il faut dire qu'avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un peu refroidir les ardeurs. Pour Harry, cette règle ne faisait que l'encourager à combattre plus vite Voldemort. Le brun abandonna Hermione à ses études et quitta la bibliothèque. Il cherchait une jeune asiatique qui pourrait répondre à ses questions. Il l'a trouvé finalement dans le parc de l'école. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aborda la jeune fille sans peur.

\- Cho ! Je peux te parler ?

La jeune fille échangea un regard complice à ses amies avant de venir. Pendant ce temps, les poules qui composait les amies de Cho ne faisait que caqueté de leur voix aiguë. Harry les ignora et se concentra plutôt sur la jeune asiatique.

\- Désolé de te déranger. Je voulais te poser une question très importante à propos de Cédric.

Immédiatement, les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de la trouver fausse à cet instant.

\- Que veux-tu savoir, questionna la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

\- Je n'ai pas pu être présent aux funérailles de Cédric car j'étais à l'infirmerie. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me donner le lieu de sa tombe. J'aimerais me recueillir.

\- Bien sûr. Sa tombe se trouve dans la forêt derrière la maison des Diggory. Cédric l'aimait beaucoup.

La jeune fille lui expliqua donc comment s'y rendre.

\- Merci Cho.

\- Tu sais Harry. Tu es vraiment un garçon formidable, complimenta Cho en rougissant.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Si Cédric n'avait pas été là, je serais sortit avec toi. Si tu me laisse le temps de me remettre de sa mort, je pense que cela pourrait se faire.

Harry était dégouté, scandalisé, énervé. Cho avait la chance d'avoir Cédric et elle tournait la page comme s'il n'était rien. Le brun dût quand même se prêter au jeu pour être polit.

\- Alors j'attendrais Cho. Merci infiniment.

Le brun tourna les talons et déjà il entendit la jeune fille glousser. Il avait presque envie de rire devant le ridicule de la situation.

Le soir, armé de sa cape d'invisibilité, d'une carte routière de l'Angleterre et de son balai, Harry quitta Poudlard. Il vola à toute vitesse vers la maison des Diggory. A minuit, il réussit à trouver la fameuse tombe. Le brun ne chercha pas à lire les inscriptions et les éloges du mort. Il lança un sortilège de lévitation au cercueil qui sortit de terre. Le Gryffondor se saisit d'une des poignées du cercueil et s'envola. En premier lieu, il devait retrouver le cimetière où Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Ce ne fut pas très dure étant donné que le directeur lui avait donné le nom du lieu. Une fois entre les tombes, le survivant lança un simple sort de détection magique. Faisant léviter le cercueil de Cédric, il avança en suivant le rayon bleu ciel qui était apparu.

Après quelques minutes de marche il arriva à un grand manoir. L'adolescent l'avait déjà vu dans ses rêves. Harry dissimula le cercueil à l'abris des regards er revêtit sa cape. Totalement invisible aux regards étranger, Harry entra dans l'immense bâtisse. Grace à ses rêves, il parvint à s'orienter facilement. Il entra dans une pièce faiblement éclairé par un feu de bois. Peter Pettigrow et Voldemort parlaient. Le seigneur des ténèbres était assis sur un grand fauteuil noir alors que son serviteur se tortillait sur le sol. La chose se corsait. S'il tuait Pettigrow avant de lancer le sort, Voldemort le tuait et s'il jetait le sort à Voldemort, Pettigrow le tuait. Perdu dans ses réflexions, Harry ne remarqua que bien tardivement le départ du mangemort à la main d'argent. Sautant sur l'occasion, Harry souleva sa cape et hurla le sortilège. Voldemort fut frappé en pleine poitrine. Une lumière bleue sortit du corps inanimé. Harry revêtit sa cape, prit la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres et quitta la pièce. Dans le couloir, Il croisa Pettigrow qui revenait alerté par les cris.

\- Avada Kadavra, hurla Harry.

Un rayon aussi vert que ses yeux frappa le mangemort avant qu'il ait pu réagir. Le corps sans vie tomba lourdement sur le sol, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Harry courut jusqu'au cercueil de Cédric. Là, il commença à entonner son ode à la mort. Le brun connaissait chaque mot par cœur, chaque étape lui était familière. Pourtant, il fut tout de même surpris de voir la quantité de magie que déversa l'âme de Voldemort en disparaissant. Epuisé, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol herbeux. Sans même sans rendre compte, il tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Des cris ! Qui était l'inopportun qui criait ? Ne pouvait-on pas respecter son sommeil ? Mais voyons, il fallait qu'un imbécile pousse des cris ! Furibond, Harry se redressa. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'il se trouvait dans un jardin en friche. Le brun tourna la tête vers la source des cris et trouva un cercueil en bois noir, abimé par endroit. La mémoire lui revint peu à peu alors qu'il quittait le sommeil. Harry se leva et écouta les cris.

\- Sortez-moi de là ! A l'aide ! Pitié !

\- Cédric ? C'est toi ?

\- Harry ? Sors-moi de là ! Je t'en supplie ! Je suis claustrophobe ! Harry ! Ne me laisse pas !

Le brun leva sa baguette et jeta un sort d'ouverture. Le couvercle céda sous les coups de Cédric qui chercha maladroitement à sortir. Harry le prit dans ses bras et remarqua que son ainé pleurait.

\- C'est fini, rassura Harry. C'est fini.

\- Je me suis vu mourir, j'ai vu mes parents et mon enterrement Harry. Que se passe-t-il ?

Cédric était agité et ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Il fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les lèvres tièdes du Poufsouffle. Cédric hésita un instant avant de lui rendre son baisé avec fougue. C'était magique, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Depuis le temps qu'ils se désiraient mutuellement. Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors je suis vraiment mort ? C'est très étrange.

\- Oui, mais je t'ai ramené.

\- Et Tu-Sais-Qui ? Nous ne sommes pas en sécurité ! Il faut…

\- Je me suis servi de l'âme de Voldemort pour te ramener.

\- Je vais devenir comme lui, demanda le garçon, inquiet.

\- Non. J'ai fait un échange avec la mort. Pour rétablir l'équilibre j'ai tué Voldemort et je t'ai ramené.

\- Mon sauveur, murmura Cédric avant d'embrasse chastement le petit brun.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu me sortir plus vite de cette boite.

\- J'étais épuisé Cédric.

\- Je me doute Harry. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi Cédric.

Au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, cinq aurors apparurent dans le jardin. Trois hommes les pointèrent de leur baguette. Harry éclata de rire et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Décidément, quoi qu'il se passe, le ministère était toujours en retard et il avait le don de caser les pieds à tout le monde.


End file.
